The Heart Breaking Curse
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: “I loved you dearly Harry, despite my mistakes and my betrayal…I fell in love with you,” Draco whispered, laying back into the mud, closing his eyes briefly. Harry twitched. “Remember our promise Harry, remember—” He was cut off. Oneshot.


**The Heart Breaking Curse**

* * *

**AUTHORS SAY: **I know you all might think this story is tragic. Well, it's supposed to be tragic. I was tired of reading stories where Draco denies the Dark Lord completely, and doesn't really do anything but act it was all his Daddy's fault. Well, I like stories like that, but I thought I'd write a oneshot with Draco actually being a bad guy, but finding some solace in the idea of love. Please, read. THIS IS A TRAGIC STORY. Major Character Deaths. It's a war people.

* * *

_ I am calling, calling now_  
_Spirits rise and falling  
S toboi ostatsa dol'she  
Calling, calling, in the depth of longing  
S toboi ostat'sya dol'she_

_Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris  
Nalybuites' nalyubuites  
Aeria gloris, aeria gloris_

_-Yoko Kanno_

_(Inner Universe)_

* * *

_ He scrunched his eyes closed; knowing the end was near, he knew his body was giving out. He felt the ice seep into his chest and attack his veins. _

From the inside out, Hogwarts was licking with magical flames that ate away at the ancient castle. People were trying to escape from top towers on brooms, or by levitating themselves out. Death Eaters ran wild on the green Quidditch field, green light flashing as people fought against them. Dumbledore had previously fallen, along with Dumbledore's Army. People were dying all around him. Centaurs were cutting the throats of children, Dementors were sucking the souls out of people, and werewolves ate the bodies of already dead people. Draco ran through the field of atrocities, not caring if anyone saw him, he was trying to avoid only one person.

Word of the Dark Lord's fall had met Draco's ears, and he was surprised to raise the robe of his left arm and see that the Mark was no longer there, that his pale skin was not contorted with the horrid image. But his fear soon replaced what was relief earlier. He had betrayed Harry, giving the Death Eaters the location of his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. He watched, as the newly released prisoners of Azkaban feasted on the two, mutilating their bodies and tossing them aside. They would avenge the Dark Lord.

Draco had sat back, watching as tears filled Granger's eyes, tears of pain and betrayal. She had finally allowed herself to trust him, and he proved her wrong, an impossible task. Ron Weasley hadn't gone down without a fight. He killed Draco's father in the process, but soon, the redhead was dead, along with his girlfriend.

Now Draco was running for his life. He knew Harry would be after him.

Suddenly, a violent red light struck the Quidditch field, and Draco fell forward. Everything was silent.

He heard a crunch, as if someone was walking up to him. Draco began to stand, and he slowly turned to face the man before him.

Harry, his hair wild, his green eyes glowing with an unearthly light, his black robes billowing after him as he held his wand up. Draco gasped as he felt his throat tighten from pressure Harry was obviously applying on to him.

He couldn't fall like this, he couldn't. The early summer breeze whipped his blonde locks about his pale face, his cold eyes filling with tears. Draco looked up into those piercing green eyes, eyes he would curse and hate, the Savior's eyes. The boy's wand was trained on him, as Draco fell to his knees on the cold grass, defeated. Hogwarts was a battlefield of bloody cadavers and broken souls now that Harry was here; he had cast a Death Curse on nearly everyone on the field. Draco had made a mistake in falling in love with the Golden Boy, and breaking his heart for the love of his Lord. He was never supposed to fall in love with Harry Potter. He was only supposed to trick him.

_This isn't supposed to happen! Draco's voice screamed. HE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME!_

"What, Potter, what?" Draco snapped, not really knowing what to say. Harry shook. He had lost _everyone_…He had lost Ron, he had seen Hermione thrown away like a used towel by the Death Eaters, and Draco had done nothing but stepped aside and allowed for it to happen. Dumbledore was dead…Ginny was dead…he had no one but Draco.

"Voldemort is dead," Harry croaked out, his green eyes blazing with fire. "I just wanted you to know that you'll be joining your Master," Harry said quietly. Draco couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes as he surveyed Harry's determined form, ready to kill him.

"Harry," Draco pleaded. His eyes were wide with fear as Harry glared down at him. The boy he had come to learn and love was no where to be seen in those green eyes. Draco was a traitor: to the dark and the light. His voice floated with the incoming summer breeze, and the smell of burning flesh protruded the night's sky, burning the inside of one's nostrils. Harry flinched.

"You're begging now?" Harry asked with his voice void of any emotion. Draco swallowed the rising lump that was coming up his throat.

"You're not a murderer Harry, you wouldn't kill me," Draco whispered. "Please, don't…" Draco reached out to touch the bottom of Harry's robes, his hands touching his steel-toed boots as if to worship his feet. "You love me." Harry pulled back his boot and kicked Draco squarely in the stomach, sending the blonde boy to land flat on his back. He groaned out in pain.

"I _will_ kill you Draco…you're nothing but a _fake_, a disgusting _traitor…_" Harry hissed. He walked over to Draco and grabbed the blonde viciously by his soft locks and yanked him back onto his knees. "Look me in the fucking eyes you _liar,_" Harry growled, jerking Draco's head up. The blonde boy hesitantly met his ex-lovers eyes. "I never loved you Draco…you can't love a shadow, and that's all you've ever been. You've been a shadow for the Dark Side, you've tainted me with your fake love, made me trust you…you'll never be anything!" Harry spat. "You're a fucking _failure." _Draco began to weep as Harry pushed him back down into the mud; he placed his shoe over Draco's neck, pressing hard as the blonde struggled to remove the pressure.

"Please…" he cried, his body shaking. He was trying hard not to become unconsciousness. Harry removed his foot, and squatted down beside Draco's gasping form.

"Please what, Malfoy? Please spare you?" Draco nodded and Harry gave him an eerie, manic smile. "You wish." He straightened up now, training his wand on Draco once more.

"I loved you dearly Harry, despite my mistakes and my betrayal…I fell in love with you," Draco whispered, laying back into the mud, closing his eyes briefly. Harry twitched. "Remember our promise Harry, remember—" He was cut off.

"You broke my heart, Draco. And now, I'm about to break yours," Harry said emptily.

Draco opened his eyes quick enough to see a blood red light shoot from the tip of Harry's wand to Draco's chest. Upon impact, Draco began to scream, his body arching up from the ground in an abnormal fashion. Immediately, blood began to rise from his mouth, choking him to death as his heart thudded too fast for him to control. The heart rate increased, and the pain was blinding Draco. He began to choke, not being able to stop blood that was gushing from his mouth; he was drowning in his own blood. Soon, he had stopped moving, he had stopped breathing, his heart had broken in half. His gray eyes stared up at Harry, unmoving and frozen with a trail of tears running down his high cheek bones to the sides of his face, those eyes were glassy.

He was dead.

* * *

"_What did you want to tell me Malfoy?" Harry snapped, whirling around to glare at the blonde. Draco coolly leaned against the corridor wall, his backpack sliding to the floor. He surveyed Harry with a bored expression, his grayish-silver eyes burning into Harry's face. Harry could feel color rise to his cheeks at that stare. The corridors were empty, seeing that it was a beautiful April day and almost everyone, including the Headmaster himself, had taken their lunch outside._

"_I don't know how to tell you this Potter, because frankly I don't understand it…" Draco started. He dropped his façade, his usual hard eyes losing its edge and becoming soft. Harry gasped at how different Draco looked without a scowl or a sneer on his handsome face. "I just know that I like how it feels…and I want to continue it." _

_Harry stepped towards Draco, his bag slipping from his hands as he threw his arms around Draco's body, thrusting his hands into his hair and kissing him passionately. He had wanted Draco to say these words for the longest…he had wanted to know if these feelings were true…after three months of fighting it, they had embraced this spark between them. Draco groaned longingly in the back of his throat, kissing Harry back with just as much force. As he kissed Harry back, he thought of the plans his Master had told him of. _

"_Trick the fool into loving you._

_Take advantage of his weakness._

_Destroy his heart, break his heart, and tear his heart from his chest."_

_But his heart thudded._

_His heart banged against his chest._

_His heart soared._

_He was in love. _

"_Promise me Harry," Draco said softly, placing his head between Harry's neck and shoulder, "Promise me you'll never break my heart."_

"_I promise you, Draco…I love you."_

_Draco was indeed in love, and at that very moment, he damned the whole plan to trick Harry to hell. He would never give this feeling up for anything._

_He would never give Harry up._

_Or so he thought._

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
